A Very FNaF Christmas
by Zelda-warriorcat-FAN
Summary: Well, I'm not good with summaries, but I'll try. Christmas is coming and the animatronics are preparing. When Mike, the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, tells the animatronics the so called 'Toy Animatronics' are coming for the holidays, what will happen? Yes, this will include shippings and OCs. Rated K just cause. I may or may not change the rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's my second Fan Fiction, A Very FNaF Christmas! Since Christmas is coming up, I thought I'd write this. The ships in this are: FoxyXChica BonnieXFreddy ToyBonnieXGoldenFreddy OCxOC and more. If you have a ship you want me to add, PM me. Also, yes I know that Bonnie is a guy but i decided to make him a girl in this fan fiction. Now, to OC descriptions.**

**KaTt- Female, dark red brown fur, a cat, unlike the other animatronics she walks on all four paws and is the actual size of a cat, one of her eyes are a dark purple while the other one is fully black with a white dot in the middle,**

**Cathrine- Female, dark brown hair, cyan eyes, night guard**

**Luna- Female, dark purple fur, yellow eyes, a bat**

**Lightning- Male, yellow tabby fur, a cat, blue eyes, he's like Luna's younger brother**

**Jynx- Male, brownish yellow fur, green eyes, a jackel**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

Foxy woke that night to the sound of music playing. He flicked his ears and opened his eyes. He then noticed the music playing was... wait, Christmas music? "Oh yeah... it's nearly Christmas," He mumbled. The fox sat up and yawned, looking over to the right. He saw KaTt curled up into a little ball, sound asleep. She flicked her ears and opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder, seeing the fox. "Hey Foxy," She mewed, sitting up. "What's with the Christmas music?" Foxy rolled his eyes, answering her simply. "Oh yeah... Christmas," KaTt mewed, "I forgot." Foxy stood and walked out of Pirate's Cove, KaTt following closely behind him. They entered the Dining Hall, surprised to see Cathrine actually out of the Security Office for once. Everyone looked busy. Cathrine and Chica were decorating hanging up lights, Bonnie and Freddy were decorating the tables, and Luna and Lightning were decorating a rather large Christmas tree. Foxy noticed Mike, who was now the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was walking out of his office full of ortiments.

He then set them down on a table by the Christmas tree. Luna looked over at him and groaned. "More decorations? We have enough," She said. Mike chuckled, and said something that made Luna roll her eyes, before walking to the front doors. He noticed Foxy and KaTt, then walked over to them. "About time you two left that cove," He laughed. "Why don't you two decorate the stage. There's a box over there full of decorations just waiting to be opened." With that, he walked off. Foxy shrugged and walked over to the stage, KaTt trotting after him. He opened the box and the two began to decorate.

-Time lapse to 3:00 am-

Everyone had finally finished decorating and sat at one of the tables in the Dining Hall. Bonnie sat by Freddy, mumbling a few words under her breath. Every now and then, Freddy would glance over at Bonnie. Bonnie would glance back, but blush slightly, then look away. Luna chuckled and whisper something into KaTt's ear. KaTt laughed a bit. Foxy could faintly make out what they were saying.

"Bonnie clearly likes Freddy," Luna whispered. "Every time they make eye contact, she blushes." KaTt then giggled. Foxy rolled his eyes at this and then looked at Freddy and Bonnie. Luna was right. Each time Freddy and Bonnie made eye contact, Bonnie would blush slightly then look away. Foxy chuckled a bit at that. The animatronics all talked for awhile, and eventually 6:00 am rolled around.

"Well, time to get back to our places for today," Freddy said, standing. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica headed for the stage, Foxy and KaTt went back to Pirate's Cive, and Luna and Lightning went to the storage closet. Foxy looked at the stage and sighed before entering Pirate's Cove to remember that day, 27 years ago and why he wasn't allowed to perform.

**Well, that's it. Sorry it's so short. Each chapter should slowly get longer later on. I hope for some reviews on this story.**


	2. Attention

**this won't be continued for sometime, so sorry. I'm going to finish Foxys Insanity, don't worry. I have no ideas for FNaF Christmas. I'll maybe finish it later... Anyways, Keep Hunting in StarClan and Questing Through Hyrule3**


End file.
